The Multistoried House of the Dream of Rain
by EQUATIONx
Summary: A short story for English class I did based off of the song "The Multistoried House of the Dream of Rain" or also known as, "Ama Yume Rou." Sung by Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku. Feat. Kagamine Len.


"_They're such fragile words…aren't they? 'I'll come and take you away, wait for me…'_"

Gentle snow danced within the night sky as it plummeted towards the ground claiming that one spot on the faded yellow grass as its abode. The icy winter breeze whispered on the necks of the two young women who huddled together in a miniature Japanese dojo designed shed. The first girl that appeared much older, she took her left hand and used it to push aside her teal like bangs from her shimming sapphire eyes. Wrapping her right hand under the golden locks of the girl that looked as if she was slightly younger, yet not too much, she held the last few strands of her hair and pinned it up to create a Japanese styled bun that in their thoughts, represented the independence they held. She gently smiled towards the blonde haired girl, "Rin…even with your short hair…it's fairly easy to put it in a bun due to its thickness."

Rin giggled, she was used to her friend completing her constantly on her physical features. She always wanted to play around with Rin's hair like she was a doll of her very own, "Oh, Miku," Rin turned around and returned the smile to her, "You're always doing so much for me…even if we don't have much, you still try to go out of your way to do all this for me…almost like that one time…with _him_…"

Both were orphaned when they were infantile. Although, Rin didn't remember anything of her childhood…all she could remember was sitting on the streets in the bitter darkness snuggling up into whatever warmth she could find. She could remember waiting patiently for someone to come take her away…she would wait…and wait until the day her wishes would come true. And so they did. Miku, being at the age of 17 at the time, saw her that one day on the street and to her own will, she took Rin in under her wing. Miku didn't have much either, but she would do anything to make Rin feel comfortable and happy.

Miku held out her hand towards the orphan on the street and gave her a reassuring smile and used her words in a gentle calming sequence…almost as if every sentence was a song on her lips, "Hello there…"

The blonde haired female took her hand, she felt safe when she dove in for a hug. The tears would spill out of her eyes as Miku wrapped her tender hands around the weak fragile body.

After that, they lived together, worked for whatever they could gain together, fought together, and like most of the unfortunate…they would steal whatever they could together.

Tying the bow to the kimono with open seams, beautiful patterns of flowers, and the bottom wrapping around their knees, they both stood up and gave each other a nod as if it were to say that the battle is going to begin.

The beauty of the two orphans shown bright, you could even mistake them as part of the rich folk with the way they dressed. Which…that was indeed their goal, they were to walk into a peaceful temple garden that had people of the highest wealth walk around in elegant kimonos, the most extravagant pond placed in the middle with about four benches surrounding it and behind the benches were an army of trees to give it more of a peaceful feeling to it. The girls weren't there to examine the splendid scenery, they were there try to gain a few of the wealthy men on their side, and try to take off whatever money they could receive.

"Okay…Rin, I want you to try over there," she pointed towards the opposite direction of a few rich groups engaging in conversation. Rin gave her a nod and did as she was told and while she did that, Miku made her way towards the pond.

Dusting off her kimono and fixing up her hair sliding aside any unwanted strands of hair out of her face, she stood there and waited for someone to make there way over, she would rest for anyone. And she would desire for anyone to come… A brown kimono with golden rims, light-coloured hair flew gently along with the wind, and a hand that extended out in front of her, Miku's face turned scarlet. She accepted the hand of the man that was in front of her as he gave her the most stunning smile the teal haired girl has ever saw.

"You seem quite lonely, princess," he used his words almost as if they were a harmonic flower that has already blossomed…so confident…so beautiful.

With the blush on Miku's face growing even stronger, she attempt to reply to his oh so choral words…yet she couldn't help but stutter, "N-Not lonely…j-just looking around…"

"Is that so…? Why don't you come for a walk throughout the garden with me? That is…if you're not busy looking around."

"N-No! I'm not," she gave him and awkward laugh and nervously smiled but as her words claimed, she did indeed want to go with him, "I'll go with you…"

Giving her a smile that the girl couldn't resist, she took his hand and they walked throughout the paths of the garden. They both absorbed into deep conversation and Miku fell in love with the man…she fell into a deep love.

The both of them returned to the garden at last and Miku smiled to the man, feeling as if this may be their final encounter…he returned the smile back to her and as she was about to walk over to her friend, the blonde haired man took her by the hand once again and drew her over to the side whispering in a calm rhythmic voice, "I'll come to take you out of here... Wait for me."

Miku's face, almost as if it were to explode with all the redness that it gained, smiled happily, more then she has ever smiled. She gave him a nod in agreement and spoke her words gently, "I love you…"

After that, the man left her there and with the promise of taking her away within the future, Miku knew that there was finally something worth living for. She shot a glance over to her friend who was still talking to a few of the rich men there and frowned as she spun around to exit the garden. She never looked back once after that and the second she got to the entrance , she extended her hand up towards her teal locks and released the ribbon that held her Japanese styled bun in place. And she whispered the words from her mouth with care, "If to beloved is happiness…I should be…you should be…happier than anyone else."

Once Miku was no where in sight, Rin finished up her conversations with a few of the men. Gaining enough money to help both Miku and her for a week, she was satisfied with her earnings and decided that it was time to head out of the garden. After half an hour of searching for the gone astray teal haired maiden, Rin sat down on one of the bench and let out a loud sigh, "Maybe I should ask one of the men around here…" which wasn't a bad idea at all, she would be able to find out where Miku was and possibly obtain some more money.

She got up and walked towards one of the men, "Um excuse me," she waited patiently for the elegant fashioned man to answer her back. He held the same appearance as the man that Miku previously met, except his kimono was the colour of blue with a crimson rim on it.

Turning around, the man stared down the yellow haired lady and suddenly a smile seized his entire face, "Yes, what is it?"

Rin saw the man's face and heard the beautiful kind voice that he responded to her with. Falling into profound love, Rin found herself at a sudden loss for words, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Um…I was just…looking for a friend…b-but not anymore!" with a nervous laugh, Rin replied to the man and then immediately hung her head towards the ground.

The man took his fingers and softly placed them under Rin's chin causing her head to tilt up and look at him in the eyes, "Now…why are you looking down like that? IF you're not looking for your friend anymore, maybe we could get together to take a stroll throughout the gardens paths."

His words were like a poem in Rin's mind and it pulled her into him more. Nodding timidly, she stole the man's hand and they entered the woods.

If Miku were in this situation, she would consider it to be déjà vu, since the walk was exactly like it was with her. And once it was completed the man took her to the side when they returned and whispered into her ear, "I'll come to take you away…wait for me."

Rin bopped her head towards the man and promised to keep quiet about their tiny arrangement. Standing on her toes to reach his ear, she whispered in it, "I love you…"

The man didn't say a word; instead he flashed Rin a promising smile and left her in the garden as he walked out.

Deciding not to hunt out her friend, Rin had it set in stone, "I won't need her anymore…I won't need anyone anymore except for him for when he will take me away…"

Walking out of the garden, Rin stopped for a moment and did exactly what Miku had done when she left. Running her hand towards the bow that held the bun on her head, Rin plucked it out and threw it aside allowing all hear hair to fall out freely, held a serious stare, eyes shut lightly, and spoke her words like venom in a low whisper, "But, then, why don't you take me away with you as you speak…?

About a month has passed since both of the girls had encountered with the men from the garden. Miku had found a place to rest as she waited for him to come…she never even thought of giving up on him. Her hair had remained out of its bun ever since that day, with a few inches added onto it.

Sitting on a chair beside the window, Miku would stare to the outside world. She placed her hand on the frosted windows as a single tear fell out of her weary eyes. She slid her hand down it causing four long finger marks on it giving her a clear view of the cloud like February snow. She choked out the words with a soft whisper, "I'll wait for you forever…let the two of us be together side by side…surely…someday."

Miku finally got up from the chair and grabbed the coat that hung on the coat rack. Twisting the doorknob, she opened the door and entered the wintry weather breeze. Her cheap costing boots sang along with the snow every step she would take. Her blue scarf would dance along with the wind and her long teal hair tangling up in it every so often. And from every whisper she would spit out of her mouth, a blur of arctic air would follow behind, "If everything had been a dream, I wouldn't have had to cry."

Once she got to the towns streets, she peered over to a female, her short golden hair frozen a bit, her weak body clinging onto a ragged old blanket. Miku walked over to her and stretched out her hand for the blonde girl to reach and placed a fake smile on her lips, "Hello there…Rin."

Rin looked up at her and, like before, tears trickled down her face and she jumped up squeezed Miku into a tight hug. Miku decided to hug her back and she made sure to hold her firmly, "I'm sorry for leaving you…"

"I-I," Rin took a step back, trying to wipe off the tears that stained her face, "Rich men…they're all for women…playing them…"

Miku couldn't help but laugh at Rin's statement, yet, the laugh was weak, "I couldn't agree with you more…the only thing that means anything to them is the money they hold in their pocket."

"Miku…?" Rin gazed over at her, the tears continued to run down her face and she finally spat out the words she meant to say, "Let's be together forever."

Miku nodded, her face gave Rin a feeling of actual hope, and actual promise that will be kept and both of the girls walked back home.

Neither Rin nor Miku saw the man again…nor will they in the near future. Positive in knowing that he would never return to keep the promise that he made to them both, the girls remained depending on each other and themselves. Little did they know that the men that had played them were the same man for them both?

"Though the seasons have turned…and we have grown up," tying the bow in place on Rin's golden hair, Miku made sure that it would stay in there tightly, "the permanent scars remain.

Rin closed her eyes and placed both hands on her lap as Miku got up to make the both of them some tea, "At dusk of a summer day, now the promise will never come true… We're alone, all alone."

"I keep on waiting without any reasonable prospect," Miku continued on their small poem as she would heat up some water.

"As we pledged at dusk…"

Both of the girls both said in a dark yet drained voice, "I wish everything had been a dream…"

Miku brought in two cups of tea for both the girls and places them on the kotatsu like table. She started to slowly sip her drink when she noticed that Rin would only play with the tea bag string like it was some old lifeless toy, "Rin…? Is something up?"

Rin Looked up to Miku with a frown wrapped along her face, "They're such fragile words…Aren't they? 'I'll come and take you away, wait for me.'"

Miku set down her tea, closed her eyes gently, nodded in agreement, and with a low whisper she said, "They are…"


End file.
